Blue Moon
by TakaShira
Summary: DISCON. We are most pleased to inform you and yours that you've recently turned your races age of majority, therefore you have a place secured for you and yours in this generation's meeting of the races of the Myth. ReidOC
1. Chapter 1

IGNORANCE INCOMPETANCE INNOCENCE These are three very very different things. None of them excuse you from the things you say. 

Think before you speak

* * *

UNITED CREATURES of MYTH  
_Meeting of the Races_

_Minister:_ Darion Venisanari_ (Order of Myth Silence First Class, Grand Master Sorcerer, Chief Warlock of the International Circle of Magi, Minister of United Creatures of Myth)_

**Dear Creature of Myth,**  
_We are most pleased to inform you and yours that you've recently turned your races age of majority, therefore you have a place secured for you and yours in this generation's meeting of the races._

_For those of those new come to this situation, do not be alarmed by the knowledge held in this letter, the meeting of the races takes place every fifty years in accordance to the life span of those who's mortality still hold sway over their immortal powers._

_For those of such category fear not still, this meeting is conducted under treaties with safety in mind, in a secure facility and takes place all in the hopes that grievances and grudges may be resolved peacefully and the need of our world's secrecy may be impressed on the new generation of the Myth._

_As such many of those of you who's mortal soul no longer exists or those who simply do not die in the 'normal' fashion who will be rejoining us this time around, we are most pleased in this event. We also hope that those returning will give those who've new come to this event a respectable and decent example to follow._

_This generation's meeting will be held at the Varisal Estate. Those in residence; we plead you keep the peace and not to use 'home ground' to your advantage. Those of the guest nature, we pray you are respectful and do nothing to offend those of residence. If such offense is given the residence hold the right to deal with in accord to their wishes._

_To gain access to the place of meeting you must be in attendance of the Blue Moon; eighteenth and Lune street, west Marshall, northern Alberta, Canada on the twenty eighth of October after ten P.M. before one A.M.._

_Once there you must find the owner of said facility and speak to him these words; "The air is suited for moonlings is it not?" _

_Orientation at the Varisal Estate is on the Twenty-ninth of October at eleven fifty two A.M. and the meeting will span the length of three days. We await your reply in accordance to methods most natural to you._

_Yours sincerely,_  
Madame Astral Eliatin Personal assistance of the Minister of United Creatures of Myth


	2. Chapter 2

Fear is a weakness. I shalt not fall ill.

* * *

Reid stepped free of the old lady rental car Caleb had them pick up once they'd arrived here in Canada, it was sometime after midnight, and technically the twenty ninth of October.

It was last week that each of the four brothers of the Ipswich circle of magic had received a mysterious letter, and of course led by Caleb, panicked ever so slightly.

"Picking on us much huh?" Reid mused tossing his letter down with little concern, "What's with the whole 'in accordance to the life span of those who's mortality still hold sway over their immortal powers'? I mean how can they make fun of us for dying?"

"That's not the problem Reid. How do these people know who we are? What we are? How the hell do these people know about us?" The tall handsome brunette demanded finishing off his first ten minute rant about discretion, mostly aimed at the younger two individuals in the room, mostly aimed at Reid, as he paced within his living room where the Covenant had gathered.

"What's going on in here?" Evelyn Danvers asked as she stepped into the vicinity after catching wind of her eldest son's distress.

Upon catching sight of the four letters that lay upon the table her shoulders slumped slightly and she fell back into her favorite chair, the liquid amber shifting dangerously in the goblet that was clutched in her hand.

"Oh..." was all she had to say in a disheartened voice.

"Wait, you knew about this?" Caleb rounded on his mother.

"Of course I knew, your fathers' got those same damn letters after they'd all reached ascension," She snapped back her temper always something short after she'd been drinking.

"Did they go to this...'Meeting of the Races'?" Reid questioned leaning back into the fairly uncomfortable formal couch.

"Of course they did. Not much of a choice really if you want to be represented and heard by the council. Every generation does it."

"So it is safe," Tyler pipped up.

"Safe isn't exactly the word I would use..." she hesitated glancing at the new generation before sighing lightly, exhaling his discomfort, "You'll be fine. There's no hostility towards the Covenant."

So safe but not safe. That was so very reassuring now that Reid stood in front of a Blue Moon entrance.

"So how do we get in? This line doesn't seem to be moving a hell of a lot," Tyler pointed out as the four boys stood just on the sidewalk under the neon lights.

"That's where I come in," a light feminine voice replied from the right.

The warlocks turned to find a petite blond woman smiling cheerfully at them holding a clip board in hand.

"Hi I'm Hanna-Lee. I'm with the UCM greeting committee."

"Um...hi..." Caleb replied looking more then slightly confused, glancing around to see if he could find an escape route along with any signs of someone else over hearing anything that may be said.

"Oh they don't understand what we're talking about. You're here for the meeting." It wasn't really a question more of a statement.

Caleb still thought it was safer to play dumb, "What meeting?"

Hanna-Lee crossed her arms and tilted her head, eyes clearing reading a 'you've got to be kidding me', but aloud she replied, "I'm a reader therefore I know who you are, what you are, and why you are here. It's my job to get you in, if you'll just follow me."

Without bothering to wait to see if they'd follow or not she made her way towards the red rope.

Reid threw his best friend and room mate a casual shrug then followed, leading the brothers after the strange little woman.

"Got the last group here Cliff," Hanna-Lee tossed the comment to the bouncer as she passed him by.

Cliff merely smiled back and gave a simple nod to the Sons of Ipswich in passing.

"Cliff is a shifter," Hanna-Lee supplied over her shoulder completely without caution as she pushed into the near full club.

"Are all of these people..." Caleb trailed off waving his hand vaguely.

"Like us? Usually no, it's mostly norms in here but this club is owned by the Pack, you'll meet them, and therefore often frequented by the Myth population. Right now most of these people are of the para variety, or at least know about us."

"Wait there are humans that know about...us? Humans in here right now?" Caleb did not like the sound of that to say the least.

"You in particular, no probably not. You know full and well that sometimes we have to choose our significant others from the norm population."

They knew that only too well.

"And they are all here for the meeting?" Caleb asked after a moment's hesitation in which Sarah's face flashed in his mind's eye.

"Kind of. Only certain groups are allowed into the actual meeting, cuts down on how many people you have to keep in line, they then return to their race to report, like envoys so to speak. Well except for you guys. The witches don't take part in these meetings they're too good for these meetings or some shit like that, and those of the sorcerous tenancies, well they answer to a different council altogether now don't they. Other then that though you have select pack members representing were's and shifters, and then there's the night walkers, and some of the fey."

"You said we were the last group?" Reid cut in tearing his gaze away from the moving mass of human flesh that was on the dance floor.

"Yup, took you long enough. The Necros were here when the sun went down, always so anxious to get into the same vicinity as the were's."

"So the what was it? Weres? They've already been here?" Tyler asked looking around curiously.

"It depends on what weres you're talking about. Foxes? Over there," she pointed at a group of sharp featured red heads, "Coyotes, there," she pointed in the opposite direction where a mangy pack of shifty eyed individuals dwelt eying up all passerbys.

"Wolves?" Reid asked tentatively.

Hanna-Lee scoffed, "No, it's their meeting this time around there for they don't really need a ride to it, I'm sure you'll meet them in the morning though. Now if you don't mind I have to get back out there, readers are essential to stop norm party crashers. That man over there at the bar is the owner. He's who you need to talk to when you're ready to go." She pointed over at a well dressed man near the bar talking to a group of gorgeous women. "Oh ya, those ladies, they start to sing get out fast, Sirens are not fun to fall too."

"You sound like you know from experience," Reid commented with great interest, looking their guide up and down more carefully as if expecting a sign reading "Lesbian" to pop up and prove his speculations.

Hanna-Lee;s ever present smile fell into a snarl, "My brother, can barely read a book let alone an aura. Didn't even know what the hell was happening until it was too late. He's stuck in a mental ward because the bitch wouldn't let him out of her spell."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry I lost track of this story and now it's just become a crack. This will probably be the last chapter until I can refocus. Good luck to me with that one. Go read Sweet as Cynn or Full Moon I still know what's happening in them

* * *

Reid was woke rather far too abruptly for his liking. Apparently it was eleven in the morning on October the twenty ninth, also known as fifty two minutes before "orientation".

"I still have fifty two minutes left Tyler," he growled rolling over in the massive bed within the massive room of which he'd been given.

The moment Hanna-Lee had left them Caleb insisted on going straight to the owner of the club and then to the place known as the Varisal Estate. Damn, it looked like such a good party too.

Their rented vehicle was gone and they were piled into a dark van with tinted windows.

They could see out easily but none could see in. It seemed some didn't like vehicles with less then full tint. It also seemed that being able to see where one was being taken was preferred to keeping 'guests' in the dark so to speak.

There was an iron gate, strong yet intricately wrought. A silent delay was had before the van jerked forth once more and they were taken down a dark winding lane.

The house that came into view was vast and although it appeared in almost new condition was build in a mimicking design of the old century manors of Europe. It was stunning to say the least, though it looked dark and empty.

Of course once the doors were opened and the sons greeted by an elderly serving gentleman did they see that although the outside appeared cold and forbidding, the inside was in fact quite warm and filled with a wealth of things.

Escorted to sleeping chambers and left for the night with a strict word of not to wander in the darkness the sons of Ipswich fell asleep.

But now, Tyler was pulling open the curtains to show Reid that the sun was now shining bright and full.

Damn it all.

"Fine ok, I'm up, calm down Baby boy, fuck," Reid snarled as he rolled out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

Exactly forty eight minutes later Tyler stepped out of his room mate's chambers, a less then completely content Reid in tow to find Caleb and Pogue waiting just out in the hall.

"Well boys," Reid said through a barely stifled yawn, "Shall we join our fellow paranormals?"

Just as those words left his lips music exploded from the first floor. Suddenly the music was familiar, suddenly "Living Dead Girl" was blaring into every crevice of the massive house.

Seconds later an unearthly scream ripped through the second floor and Reid seized Tyler's shoulder pulling him back against the wall as a dark haired woman, enraged beyond all reason came flying out of a room and dashed for the stairs.

Reid, cocked his head to the side for a mere moment before following. As he reached the top of the stairs laughter, loud and rolling could be heard just off the main entrance, the screaming woman standing halfway down the stairs, just beyond the line of light shining in through the open front door.

"Shut that fucking door!" She screamed at the elderly gentleman who had shown the boys in the night before.

The man seemingly unalarmed by the banshee shrieking at him as he moved calmly to obey before disappearing into one of the side rooms.

"Every fucking year!" The woman shrieked sweeping down the remaining steps and into the side room where the laughing doubled from.

Reid led his brothers down the steps to catch sight of the soon to be violent ongoings.

"You fucking bitch!" The dark haired woman screamed at another female, this one lounging on a couch laughing her head off, head thrown back long dreadlocks dangling.

"Well of course I'm a bitch," the brunette dreadlocked female replied coolly wiping a tear from her eye, "and that never gets old."

"How old are you!" The vampire demanded but before she could continue in her rant the brunette replied in all seriousness, "Five hundred and twenty eight, about one century and forty seven years older then you, what's your point."

"Would you control this bitch already!" The vampiress demanded turning to a rather average looking young man who stood at the window a smile firmly placed on his features.

"Why she amuses me, she's like a freak show at the fair."

"Hey now, Oren..." the wolf sat up suddenly glancing around at the dark haired boy.

"It's true." He shrugged in response.

"Well that is not the point," she insisted.

Caleb took advantage of the brief moment of silence to step forward and make he and his known, "Um hi..."

"Hi, I'm Rivkah who the hell are you?" The girl replied leaning back into her couch again as a handsome long haired brunette made his way to sit on the arm rest.

"Well I'm-"

"Too slow lost my interest though I could stand to look at you for a little longer. What do you say Brokk? Gay or nay?"

The one who now perched on the arm rest took in the Ipswich boys in a quick sweep, "Gay, A sexual, tri-sexual and straight with gay tenancies," Brokk replied pointing at Tyler, Pogue, Reid and Caleb respectively.

"And there you go gentlemen the local gaydar expert has spoken. Now sit down and shut up, unless you want to play with the big dogs, I hear you guys pack a punch with that power whatnot."

"Tri-sexual?" Reid questioned in confusion.

"Try anything once sugar, speaking of which want to try some wolf?"

"Down girl we're not here for you to cross breed we're here to...I can't remember but that is not why we're here," Oren said quickly stepping away from his window.

"Please Oren I don't want to bear his litter I just want to relieve some of this sexual tension he instills in me, and let's face it toots, you just don't cut it anymore."

"Ya that's why I had your sister last night," Oren replied with all seriousness.

"That's ok I had your dad last week," Rivkah grinned.

Oren's face fell into a deadpan, "He's dead."

Rivkah's grin only grew more vicious, "I know."


End file.
